The embedding of materials into a glass substrate is a desired capability in the field of electronics. The ability to embed materials, particularly conducting and semiconducting materials, in glass has a great number of applications. However, current solutions have proven to be unsuccessful in embedding such materials into glass substrates in practice.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,748 to Quick titled Nano-Size Semiconductor Component and Method of Making Same discloses a method for making nano-sized semiconductor components within a wide-bandgap semiconductor. The disclosures of this patent are satisfactory for creating a semiconductor component in semiconducting substrate, but the methods disclosed therein do not successfully embed material in a glass substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,419,887 to Quick titled Laser Assisted Nano Deposition discloses an apparatus and method for forming a non structure on a substrate with nano particles. Similar to the '748 patent, the systems and methods disclosed herein are satisfactory for embedding material in a substrate that is a semiconducting material, but cannot be successfully employed to embed material in a glass substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,951,632 to Quick et al titled Optical Device and Method of Making discloses forming an optical device within a wide-bandgap semiconductor substrate. Similar to the '748 and '887 patents, the systems and methods disclosed herein are satisfactory for embedding material in a substrate that is a semiconducting material, but cannot be successfully employed to embed material in a glass substrate.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.